Plot and counterplot
by Mireilles3
Summary: The dark lords of the Sith plot, and the Jedi counterplot, but one of them can tip the balance according to his loyalties. Will he do so? Can he do so? Or is Vader more a slave than he ever realized? Read and find out! L/A/E/etc. drama, angst, family, friendship, hurt/comfort,intrigue, etc. Please, R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Plot and counterplot

By Mireille

1999/2012

* * *

The Sith plot, and the Jedi counterplot, but one of them can tip the balance according to his loyalties. Will he do so? Can he do so? Or is Vader more of a slave than he ever realized?

* * *

Good afternoon everyone!

Here is the seventh of eleven stories that I feel like writing, but can't decide which to work on first. Can you help me figure out that answer?

The story with the most readers and reviews will be my next project in the works. Since it can take a few parts before we finally get to the crux of some stories, I won't check the final tally right from the start. However, only the total of both reviews and ongoing readers will determine which story I'm going to work on first, so, if you like this one, leave a review to vote for it :)

Thanks for your help! Hope you enjoy this story as well!

If you do, please, share your thoughts :)

* * *

Disclaimers: Nothing in the Star Wars Universe belong to me; everything belongs to George Lucas. I'm only writing stories for fun.

* * *

Luke had been waiting for Lando and Wedge when his warning senses had gone off.

Trouble had found him yet again, he sighed while he brought his hand to his concealed lightsaber even as he warily scanned the surrounding street.

He spotted the leathery-skinned Klatooinians almost as soon as he looked. Bounty hunters, he gathered.

It was the last time that he was going anywhere without a disguise, he promised himself as he nonchalantly yet purposefully turned around and headed further down the street. He was careful to keep his senses alert for any sign of danger or safety.

Unfortunately for him, he felt danger converging on him while he had yet to figure out a way to escape this time.

Unlike what he had thought, moving further into the crowded street was not helping him because the tan-coloured crowd offered as much cover to his pursuers as it did him.

He also didn't know who to trust and who to be wary of, and all the side-streets were screaming at him to stay away from them. He was considering moving up to the flat roofs of the area when a shuttle flew low overhead, obviously backing up his pursuers.

Now he had a 'really' bad Feeling about this.

He was about to make a dash for it when he felt the tip of a blaster dig into his side, and then the shock of a stun bolt ran through him, dropping him instantly.

* * *

When he recovered his awareness, it was to the sensation of being pinned to a sand-covered ground while someone was straddling his back as he locked his hands behind his back in what felt like imperial-issue cuffs.

Although he had no idea where he was or how much time had gone by since he had been captured on Rialteer, Luke did what came first to his mind: he reflexively struggled against his captors, which only earned him a solid hit with a blaster's butt and on the back of the head, dazing him anew. Meanwhile, his captors used a portable fuser to weld his cuffs shut...

Once they were done, and while he was still groggy from their discipline, they hauled him to his feet and marched him swiftly down corridors.

Luke forced himself to recover his alertness, aware that if the bounty hunters had kept him under for so long, then his recovered awareness could only mean that their benefactor had arrived.

Even as he tentatively reached out to confirm his premonition, Luke withdrew from what he found. Vader was definitely here to collect him.

Roused further by his adrenaline and his rising panic, he gathered his strength and Force-tripped the guard on his right even as he head-butted the left one hard.

While the guards let him go, Luke turned toward his third guard and kicked him under the chin with a direct kick, and then shifted his position and kicked the first one into the wall. He then dashed into a connecting corridor, intent on escaping once again.

He was running away when three guards, who had taken the lead of the group, turned around to see what the commotion was about. They cursed upon seeing him running away and gave pursuit.

* * *

Outside of the makeshift operation base, Vader felt what was going on and, without preamble, walked through the main door and strode down the corridor. He understood that he would have to take care of Luke himself.

"Secure all the exits and stun him if you have the chance," he ordered his following troops. "I will deal with him myself."

Then, a few strides later, he was stalking his son down the corridor that Luke had chosen, easily tracking his presence thanks to the fear that the child radiated.

* * *

Ahead of his pursuers, Luke tripped over his feet and painfully fell on his arm and side. He cursed and rolled over, scrambling back to his feet as quickly as he could. He was all too aware that Vader was drawing nearer with each passing moment and the Sith's proximity just scared him to death.

He didn't want to meet again with him; didn't want to be hurt again- didn't want to join him... his father!

He was breathing raggedly now and he was unable to dodge into a room or another corridor as all the doors were locked while guards from the connecting passages were joining the pursuit upon seeing him run by.

Ducking new stun beams, he kept running for all his worth- and ended up in a cul-de-sac.

He was frantically looking for a way to escape, or a tool that would allow him to get rid of his welded cuffs- when he heard Vader's breather coming up right behind him. He turned around, his eyes wide with terror.

The dark silhouette temporarily filled up the corridor before the other advanced menacingly toward him. "Surrender, Luke. There is no escape this time."

Luke was desperate now... He knew that the Dark Lord was right... He knew- 'No,' he decided with finality. He was not going to surrender. "Never," he spat defiantly, and then gathered his resolve, squared his shoulders and set his jaw.

* * *

Vader noticed the minute changes in his son's stance and demeanour and saw the familiar stubbornness settle over his gentle features. They'd have to do this the hard way, he sighed in annoyance...

Fortunately, though, he was still the strongest of the two and so, his son would not escape.

Still, aware that his boy felt like a trapped wild animal at the moment, he carefully stepped closer to him, waiting for his next move.

He didn't have to wait for long.

The moment that he was within striking range of the youth, Skywalker leaped forward, his left leg extended at an horizontal angle so that his heel was coming right straight for his breast plate.

Even as he acknowledged the boy's cleverness once again, as well as his potential for incommensurable power, Vader reached out and knocked out the Jedi with the Force, thus saving him from further harm. While he did so, he also shifted on his hips and avoided the now limp body of his son before catching him in mid-flight.

Then, hauling him over his left shoulder, he turned around and headed back the way he had come.

He was finally bringing his son home.

TBC

* * *

Well? How was that?

If you want more, you know what to do:) And if you don't want more because of bad characterizations, lack of detail, or anything that could help me improve this story into a more edible read, I'd still like to know why (via private messaging if you prefer). However, if you simply don't like _this kind_ of story, then don't worry. To each our own :)

Have a great week-end everyone, and remember, reviews are very precious gifts all year long :D Moreover, this time, they might make me work on this story first for the next year or so ;P So? Will you vote for it? I hope so!


	2. Chapter 2

Plot and counterplot

By Mireille

1999/2012

The Sith plot, and the Jedi counterplot, but one of them can tip the balance according to his loyalties. Will he do so? Can he do so? Or is Vader more of a slave than he ever realized?

* * *

Good afternoon everyone!

Here is the second part of the seventh of eleven stories that I feel like writing, but can't decide which to work on first. Can you help me figure out that answer?

Remember, the story with the most readers and reviews will be my next project in the works. So, if you like this one, leave a review to vote for it :)

Thanks for your help! Hope you enjoy this story as well!

If you do, please, share your thoughts :)

Disclaimers: Nothing in the Star Wars Universe belong to me; everything belongs to George Lucas. I'm only writing stories for fun.

* * *

Part 2: Father and Son

When Luke's senses finally returned to him, they did so in a flash, his previous rush of adrenaline instantly resuming itself.

He had been caught by Vader.

His... his father.

No, he defiantly objected his thought even as he tried to move his sluggish body out of whatever was most certainly restraining him. With Vader around, his predicament simply couldn't be otherwise.

Thus, he was utterly shocked to feel himself not only move without meeting any resistance, but also rolling off from whatever had been supporting his weight up to now.

Panicked, he reflexively extended his arms and hands in front of himself so as to not fall flat on the floor. He also managed to open his eyes, hence was just in time to see himself fall on his hands and knees on a carpet-covered floor.

Groaning at the shock of the jaunty impact, the young Jedi shook his head in an attempt to rid it of his remaining daze.

What was going on? He wondered once he could focus on his actual whereabouts. It wasn't Vader's style to leave a prisoner unrestrained while outside of a cell; it was even less his habit to lock 'him' in anything less than Jedi-proof cuffs 'and' a cell.

Slowly, he pushed himself back to his feet and he finally understood that he had been laying in a plush armchair before he had come to. Once he stood fully erect, he slowly turned on his heels, studying his new surroundings further. He spotted a long, three-seats leather couch that was behind him.

A… A living room? He finally frowned when he identified the content of the rest of the room.

What?..

As if in answer to his question, the sound of a sliding door suddenly attracted his attention behind him. Luke swiftly turned on his heels even as his right hand reflexively went to his left hip in search of his lightsaber.

Naturally, it was missing.

"I'm sorry for the forced nap, Son," the hulking dark Lord apologized as he stepped past the door frame of the entrance. "You did not give me any other choice." The door slid close once again, sealing Father and Son together in the average-sized, comfortably-furnished living room.

"As if you gave 'me' a choice in the first place," the young Jedi bit out, acerb. When his sire stepped closer in an attempt to shorten the distance that separated them, he consciously backed toward the end of the room.

"You're right, Son, I haven't-"

"Stop calling me that!" the youth shouted in frustration. He swiftly ran another cursory check on his current surroundings. Except for the crystal sculptures of the nearby shelves, he didn't have any weapon at his disposal. As for the only exit of the room, it was located 'behind' Vader, which meant that he would first have to go through the Sith Lord if he wanted to leave this place.

Damn! He cursed, acutely aware that he was no match for the darksider, especially when unarmed.

All those thoughts went through his mind in a flash. Vader didn't even appear to notice his temporary distraction as he went on with his previous argument.

"But I intend to rectify my behaviour with you." The older man paused briefly, locking his hidden gaze on his blue eyes. "I would have done so when we met again, a few hours ago, but the Emperor might have been eavesdropping and I couldn't betray my secret. The truth is, though, that I'm not after you anymore and I'm not 'that' man anymore. Moreover, now that Palpatine is focusing elsewhere, I can finally be honest with you."

He paused a moment, giving Luke time to digest his words; the Jedi glowered at him resentfully.

"I wish to start anew with you, if you will allow me, that is," the dark Lord of the Sith finally offered, almost companionably.

Luke felt his stare soften in confusion, but he didn't allow himself to lose his composure any further. "And if I don't?" he queried defiantly.

"Then," Vader sighed as he stepped closer again and, to Luke's utter relief, merely sat at the end of the long couch, "we'll be in this room for a very long while, indeed."

"Huh?" Luke gaped openly now, his reflexive defensive stance loosening up as he failed failed to detect any sign of danger from the other's part. "Look, Vader," he finally managed to articulate, "I-"

"Anakin," the dark lord corrected him softly- and then unexpectedly brought his hands to his helmet and removed it from his head. His mask promptly followed suit before the Jedi could say anything. The unmasked stranger then locked his surprisingly blue gaze with his and the galaxy stopped turning all at once. "My name is Anakin once again, Son."

The young Jedi was so flabbergasted by the other's most unexpected answer/behaviour that he barely noticed the sound of the falling helmet on the carpet. He also lost complete awareness of his own actions.

What? Since when?.. His father?-

"Look out, Luke!" Anakin suddenly warned him, but too late.

Unaware of his constant back-stepping, the youth had tripped on the single step that separated his father's living room from the observation platform of the bay window. Unbalanced, the former farmboy fell unceremoniously on his backside.

Vader was instantly by his side. "Are you all right?"

Luke reflexively pulled away from him even though he wasn't wearing the hideous mask anymore. "Don't touch me," he warned him off.

The unmasked man subsided and sat back on the nearest end of the long couch.

For a long while, the two of them silently studied each other; Anakin did so with fatherly pride, and hope, while Luke watched with extreme wariness etched in his features and senses.

What game was Vader playing with him now?

First, there had been the cruel games of pain and temptation during their first encounter, then the hide-and-seek games on Bespin, and now this?

What was Vader up to this time? Did the darksider really think that his removing his mask would stop him from seeing the monster that he really was?

It was too late for that, he grimaced in resent and grief.

"You might as well put that thing back on, Vader. You're not fooling me."

* * *

Anakin, who had not taken his sight off from his son's expressive features, shook his head in sadness upon hearing his child's comment.

Luke 'really' didn't trust him at all.

Not that he could blame him, he then pouted as memories of his past actions with the boy haunted him yet again. If only he had awakened earlier from his nightmare. If only he hadn't tormented his own children...

"I don't need it anymore, Luke," he finally answered the distrustful young man. "In fact, I had to rig it so that my appearance would remain unchanged even to the Emperor's eyes. It was he who trapped me into that monstrosity."

"Sure," the boy scoffed, unconvinced. "But what proof do you have that you weren't always healthy under the mask and that you didn't merely choose to wear it to frighten people further?"

Although he understood his son's bitterness and doubt, the youth's words still cut through Anakin as if they were lightsabers. What hurt him the most was that, once upon a time, Luke's accusations might have been true. He 'had' been such a monster… "Other than my memory of… my… my burning alive... on Mustafar," he said, doing his best not to relive that horrific day while he mentioned it to his son, "I do not have any proof to offer, or rather," he amended knowingly, "none that you would construe as authentic, anyway."

His son, who had winced at the mention of the circumstances of his accident, visibly worked at regaining his composure. "Then what? What do you want with me this time?" he asked, purposefully bringing their other encounters to mind.

Anakin searched the boy's defiant blue gaze for a sign of hope; the young Jedi averted his gaze by standing back to his feet. The older man sighed heavily. "I only want to be with you, Luke. Here, in the Rebellion, or far away from the war, I don't mind. I just don't want to lose any more days with you."

* * *

For an extremely long moment, Luke stood rooted on his spot. This time, he had felt the truth in Vader's words.

But no, he warned himself. He couldn't trust him. Vader was a monster at heart; he was a deceiver and a selfish manipulator. He was also a dark Jedi with powers that he himself couldn't foresee.

Could he mimick honesty of mind? Or even veil his using the Dark Side to do so? Yoda had never mentioned such possibilities to him, but then, he hadn't mentioned that Sith lords could control the wind or talk to him despite lightyears of distance…

Better consider that he wasn't underestimating Vader's powers, then.

The dark Lord of the Sith 'was' deceiving him, somehow.

So what now? He wondered yet again.

"Luke," the other man interrupted his thoughts. "What can I do to convince you of my good will this time?"

The Jedi glared at the still seated dark Lord. "You expect me to help you and give you easy answers now? Think again, Vader."

To his surprise, the other lowered his chin to his chest, as if he were greatly saddened by his answer. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you even once..."

"If you're trying to soften me with false compassion, you're wasting your time," he scoffed resentfully.

"I'm not," the Sith unexpectedly retorted, raising his head once again; his intent blue gaze locked on his, startling Luke with their gentleness. "I can still feel and hear in your voice what I once inflicted upon you. A father should never hurt his children, especially not the way I did... I wish I could go back in time and change the past. All of it."

Luke answered that by turning his back to the taller, confusing man. He sighed in annoyance. Darn, he had felt his father's Light in his heart. He had also seen his regret in his uncovered face.

His human, somewhat familiar face.

They had the same eyes, he realized, and they also shared his chin dimple and light-brown hair.

In short, he recognized part of himself in his father's features, if not his bulk.

He had also recognized 'his' compassion in his father's latest comment.

The fact that the other was not making any move toward him didn't help him either to 'not' soften under his gentle words -

No, he berated himself. They were not words, they were subtle attacks, although of a completely different nature than what he was used with Vader, but they were still attacks all the same.

"What if I completely removed my barriers and allowed you to scan my mind for as long as you wish?"

'It's a trap!' was his first thought, but right on its heel, he felt Vader's barriers actually disappear from their subconscious bond.

What? He gaped silently even as he turned on his heels to face the older man once again.

"Whatever I can tell you, you won't believe me, so I figure that this is the only way that you'll know that I'm not lying this time."

Vader opening his mind to him? As in… making himself vulnerable to a Force user like him? Luke openly frowned at the quiet older man. Had Vader 'ever' done that before?

"That's how far I'm willing to go to start over with you, Son. No tricks, no games... just you and me."

Darn, Luke groaned inwardly, he sounded so earnest. But could he trust him further than he already had? And what would be the point anyway? Did he want to know his father better?

No, he admitted to himself. What he wanted was to escape the moment that an opportunity presented itself to him. He wanted to leave Vader, the Empire, and possible detention; he wanted to run as far and as fast as he could so that he could return to his friends.

However, as long as Vader would stand, or sit, between him and the exit...

As long as the darksider would be conscious... he pondered that thought further.

What if Vader were unconscious?.. Hadn't he knocked 'him' out with the Force before?

"Son-"

His reflexive annoyance was the only boost he needed to act on his plan. Lashing out with the Force toward the unshielded man, he efficiently knocked him out.

The taller man rolled forward, his weight pulling him face first toward the carpeted deck. Luke didn't wait around to witness further results of his success; he bolted toward the now unprotected door. Behind him, his father hit the floor with a smothered thud.

Still wary for a trap, the young Jedi reached out with the Force, checking his surroundings.

When he was certain that the adjacent room was empty, he triggered the opening mechanism of the doors. He carefully stepped inside the black-walled room; nothing happened to stop him. Relieved by this first success, he quickly scanned the strange room for a weapon.

He didn't find any.

Aware that he didn't have any time to spare, he quietly approached what seemed to be the main doors of Vader's quarters. He checked the nearby corridors with his Force senses. Except for the regular patrol that went by and the occasional transiting passer-by, they were empty.

Empty as in safe for him to escape? As in Vader didn't post extra guards in order to thwart his possible attempt to escape?

But why? He pondered in renewed confusion. Vader didn't have any reason to try and lead him into a new trap; he already had him in his custody. As for possible neglect from Vader's part, as a rebel and Jedi, he bore scars that testified that Vader never left any detail unchecked.

Therefore, this sudden absence of security could only mean-

No, Luke silently shook his head in denial of what he still felt was true.

He prepared to key open the main door.

No, Vader couldn't be... Anakin once again. It was just an intricate manoeuvre to ensnare him.

He rested his finger on the opening control, yet still didn't activate it.

But what if he could trust his feelings like he had on Bespin... What if his father had truly turned back from the darkness?..

And why would Vader leave him, his untrustworthy enemy, unrestrained, unblocked from the Force and in an unguarded area of his ship, unless...

Unless he had been telling the truth...

Sighing in reluctance, the boy lowered his hand from the control pad and stepped away from it. He then closed his eyes and scanned as much of the ship as he could. He thus confirmed that no one had been put in standby to recover him should he escape from Vader's quarters.

"All right, Father," he mumbled when he recovered his senses. "This is your only chance to prove yourself."

His eyes still searching for a possible weapon, he went back in the living room that he had just vacated.

Vader/Anakin had not recovered from his Force attack. Cautiously, Luke walked closer to the prone, black-clad form of his sire.

Hesitantly, still remaining in a standing position to prevent against any unpleasant physical surprises, he slipped his booted left foot under the other's strong right shoulder and pushed him on his back.

The moment that the older fighter laid flat on his back, Luke noticed two crucial details: both his and his father's sabers were attached to Vader's belt, and the man now bore a shiner that made him wince in reflexive sympathy.

Stricken by his discoveries, the young man knelt slowly beside the unconscious darksider and retrieved his weapon from the other's belt. So Vader had carried his saber, yet he had willingly made himself vulnerable to any type of mental attack?

Luke shook his head in confusion. The monster had had to have known that if he gave him the chance, he would knock him out, thus discover the cloaked weapons...

Vader had had to have known- He 'had' known! Luke understood at long last.

His father 'had' known what he would do, yet he had not stopped him-

Or had he?

Warier than ever, the young Jedi reached out again and hit Vader's awareness center as hard as he could.

The combination of the Sith's lack of reaction and his remaining presence in the Force confirmed to Luke that his parent was not pretending his actual status.

Luke had also felt that Anakin's mind was truly unshielded at the moment... Waiting for him to peruse it.

Still uncertain about what he should do next, Luke shifted on his knees until he was kneeling beside the man's head. There, he took a moment to study him from head to toe, trying to find another clue as to whether he could trust... Anakin. Strangely, although the tall man still wore the familiar uniform of Vader, everything in his current posture belied that identity.

His features were indeed human, even roguish if the youth was more specific, but not at all like a monster. As for Anakin's body, it was as imposing as ever, yet the pride, the feline grace of a self-confident Sith Lord... the overbearing presence of the unforgiving tyrant... It was all gone.

Instead, the only thing that Luke could see was an unconscious, healthy-looking man in his late thirties/early forties... A man who didn't seem to have sustained grave injuries in the past. His features also didn't look as if they belonged to a Dark Lord of the Sith.

The Emperor certainly looked disfigured besides his father's peaceful face.

Could it be possible? He wondered yet again. Could his father have truly shunned the Dark Side and returned to the Light? Could he even have been healed when his conversion took place?

He finally decided that there was only one way to find out.

Bracing himself for either a trap or an unpleasant experience, the young Jedi gingerly extended both his left hand and senses toward the other's head and mind. Almost instantly, surprising warmth welcomed him while he clearly perceived deeply-rooted relief mixed with bitter regret as the particular signature of his father's Force presence.

Exactly like Anakin had described and irradiated while speaking with him, Luke realized.

It was not at all like how Vader's cold and ruthless mind had felt.

He then understood what he was sensing: it was his father's...'Jedi's' presence.

Heartened by this first discovery, Luke focused his search.

He first went for the origin of Vader's existence. From there, he meant to track his alleged redemption-

He stopped in horror when he easily found what he was looking for. When his father's memories of burning alive, agony and betrayal threatened to overwhelm him, Luke's thoughts of caution and incertitude were replaced by a profound sense of compassion and forgiveness for his father's all-too-human nature.

Now he understood why he had done what he had done. He 'had' been Vader… yet he had also been tricked by the Emperor.

Still, he hurried to leave those nightmarish memories and tracked down the origins of the man's regrets and relief.

It had happened after Bespin, he discovered next. After their fateful duel in the city in the clouds, Anakin had slowly awakened from his twenty-one-year long slumber; night after night, he had been forced to re-experience their previous confrontations, but from the point of view of a good and loving father.

In short, he had been confronted to Anakin's regretful point of view.

The more Vader had faltered under the compassionate attacks, the more Anakin had emerged from his mental prison, and the healing had taken place until Vader had completely died under the Light's purifying attacks.

And now, Anakin Skywalker was back for good.

TBC

* * *

Well? How was that?

If you want more, you know what to do:) And if you don't want more because of bad characterizations, lack of detail, or anything that could help me improve this story into a more edible read, I'd still like to know why (via private messaging if you prefer). However, if you simply don't like _this kind_ of story, then don't worry. To each our own :)

Have a great week-end everyone, and remember, reviews are very precious gifts all year long :D Moreover, this time, they might make me work on this story first for the next year or so ;P So? Will you vote for it? I hope so!


	3. Chapter 3

Plot and counterplot

By Mireille

1999/2012

* * *

Previously: After Vader captured Luke, he revealed his healed features to his son before he tried to convince him that he had turned away from the Dark Side of the Force, going as far as to allow Luke to probe his mind. Luke took advantage of this by knocking Vader out before trying to escape, only to return and give one last chance to his unconscious father. His probe revealed that Anakin was truly back into the Light.

* * *

Good evening everyone :)

First of all, thanks to everyone who commented the first posts and/or voted for this story. I'm glad you enjoy it this much already and I hope that your fun will continue with the new addition :)

Here is the third part of the seventh of eleven stories that I feel like writing, but can't decide which to work on first. Can you help me figure out that answer?

Important! After the fourth part, I will close the first round of the poll and focus/update only the winning story for the next year or so... The other stories will remain available but incomplete until I have finished the winner of your collective choice :)

Said winner will be the story with the most returning readers, reviews and/or alerts and comments through PMs. So, if you like this one, or if this new chapter suddenly makes this story the most interesting of the list, leave a review to vote for it as a whole :) You can also vote more than once for your favorite using PMs ;P

As of today, the vote is heading in the following direction :

1 - Unexpected (478 points)

2- Incarnations (295 points)

3 - The balance of the Force and Deceit are ex aequo (222 points)

In fifth and sixth positions are An Unfortunate Blessing and It is Useless to Resist.

If you want to try and change the direction of the vote after reading this new part, you know what to do :)

Thanks for your help! Hope you enjoy this new post as well!

If you do, please, share your thoughts :D

* * *

Disclaimers: Nothing in the Star Wars Universe belong to me; everything belongs to George Lucas. I'm only writing stories for fun.

* * *

Part 3: Reunion

His father was back!

His father- 'Father!' Luke sent in apology even as he sought to rouse the older man from his forced unconsciousness. Luke's eyes had become wet throughout the past minutes, but he was too overwhelmed with joy to wipe them clear.

The Force had granted him his oldest wish and his father was back for real. He knew that, even if Vader could still be trying to deceive him, the Force itself didn't lie to him and so, Anakin was truly and honestly back from the Dark Side.

Besides, he could now feel it in his very bones and all the way to the core of his soul: Anakin was alive and Vader, the monster who had always chilled him to the said bones, was dead.

And at the hands of his father, too! It was a more than fitting end considering what the other persona had done to both his father and him, almost killing both father and son in the process.

A grunt of complaint attracted his attention back to the prone figure on the floor.

"Father," he said and bent forward to help the recovering man to a sitting position. "I'm sorry, I... I just couldn't believe my feelings even though I knew that you were telling the truth, again."

"It's all right, Luke," the older man smiled reassuringly. "I'm just grateful that you put me to the test instead of returning to your friends right away… Thank you for giving me a chance."

Luke blushed slightly. "Well, it was a very close call." He helped his father stabilize himself into a sitting position. "How are you feeling?"

* * *

For a long moment, Anakin could only stare at his son in silent disbelief.

He was there, his son was truly with him this time... It wasn't yet another dream or vision.

He had truly earned his son's trust and forgiveness.

Without uttering a single word, he leaned sideways and closer to the youth and drew him into an ecstatic hug.

"Father?" the young man inquired while he strained a little to retain his balance against the strong arms that had suddenly enlaced him and pulled him forward.

He wasn't completely sure about his actions, Anakin noticed. "This is one of the happiest days of my life, Son." He tightened his hold on the wary youth. "It's as if I've been born again." When the young Jedi still remained silent, Anakin pulled away from him but left his right hand on the boy's shoulder. "I can understand that it will take a while before you can trust me after everything that I've done, but I want you to know why, after confronting the horrors of my past, I am still alive and healed. Why I didn't commit suicide instead so as to avenge you and all my victims."

"Okay..." Luke nodded guardedly. "Why?"

Anakin locked his earnest gaze with his son's. "It's because of you, Luke. You awoke me from my woken nightmare. '_You_' made me realize that it was too late to change the past, but not to avoid repeating it. It was the fact that you exist that kept me from running myself through in self-directed disgust. It was because of you that I allowed myself to remember the joy and ecstasy that I felt when I first learnt that I would be a father, which in turn gave me the strength to shed the darkness and recover who I used to be when... your mother told me about you. It was because of you that I delved once again in the Light Side of the Force, and it was because I still had a chance to make it up to you and everyone else that the Force even restored me. You, like your mother before you, are my light, my respite in the turmoil that is the rest of my life, my bright star in the endless night. You are the proof that I was once a good man, a man that I can be once again if I only choose to be him and abide by that decision."

His son was dumbfounded by his revelation, gaping at him in disbelief.

"Fixing my mistakes and being with you are my only reasons to live, Son. Without those, I would have long since stopped tormenting the Force, the galaxy, and you... with my continued existence."

Whether it was his honesty, or his choice of words, Anakin couldn't tell, but something seemed to shatter the youth's remaining distrust and awaken his compassion; Luke barely parted his lips to breathe a: "Father," while his eyes widened further in recognition.

The older man smiled gently at him and, hesitant yet drawn to the child - his child - he rested his still-gloved hand against the side of the youth's face. "I always wanted a child, Son. Even before your mother and I talked about marriage, it was one of my dearest dreams. I wanted to be a father... Then, events happened and made me forget my true goals, but, thanks to you, I have seen the error of my ways before it was too late. I want to be true to myself once again, and I'm simply grateful that I have another chance to fulfill my oldest dream."

"Father," Luke tried again, swallowing to moisten what was probably a very dry throat.

Anakin shushed him kindly. "I know that you are probably not ready to let me be that father, Son, but I hope that you will be able to at least accept me as an ally in your fight against the Emperor. The rest... will be up to you."

He then pulled his hand away from the youth's face, supporting his words with his actions. Now that he had expressed everything that he had wanted to say, he would not force his attentions on Luke anymore.

To his surprise, though, Luke caught his leather-covered hand in his two hands and held it aloft. "Father," he whispered, his voice choked by emotion.

Surprised by his reaction, Anakin focused his attention back on his son's face. He was caught unprepared by what he belatedly noticed.

Throughout the past seconds, Luke's eyes had filled with tears and the salty droplets were now running slowly down his cheeks.

Remembering other times when he had unfortunately made the boy cry from physical and/or mental agony, the older man reflexively brought his hands back to his son's face and delicately dried the disturbing tears with his gloved thumbs.

More flowed even as the boy chuckled slightly yet wept onward.

"Ssssh, I'm sorry, Luke," Ani apologized sincerely; he winced with each new tear that slipped past his son's eyes. "Please, don't cry. I didn't mean... I didn't want to hurt you again. I'm sorry if I did."

"Oh, Father," Luke shook his head against his supporting hands - and then leant forward and wrapped his arms around him.

Duplicating his previous move, he realized in stupor.

"I missed you so much," the young Jedi choked out through a new round of tears. "Where were you?"

Deeply relieved by his son's acceptance and apparent affection for his true self, Anakin wrapped his arms around him once again. This time, he brought a hand to his son's hair and caressed it gently, wishing that he were already out of his cursed armor so that he could touch him for real, not through only leather gloves. "I was prisoner of my own blindness, Son..." he admitted while he rested his chin atop the boy's head. "I'm sorry... I love you."

"I love you, too, Father," Luke wept yet again, and then merely hugged him closer. "Don't ever leave me again, please."

Anakin gently brought his hands to his son's face before he made him look up at him. Teary blue eyes met equally blue eyes that were also brimming with tears. "Never, ever again, Son. I give you my word."

Luke smiled shyly at him. "I'll hold you to it, too."

Chortling at the boy's attempt to lighten the mood, they both resumed their embrace.

At last, the Skywalker family was reunited.

Or at least, it was partly so. Leia, Luke's secret twin sister, wasn't with them yet, but Anakin promised himself that, when the time would be right for his daughter... when the ghost of Vader wouldn't hurt her anymore, he would tell her the truth about herself, Luke, and him.

For the moment, though, he was content to hold his son close to his heart. He was truly born again.

A new life was beginning for him, with his precious son this time.

For very long minutes, the two men held each other as if they would never let go. They had a family, _their_ family once again.

The dark monster, who had been Darth Vader, had not completely ruined their lives.

However, another worse monster could separate them once again.

Roused back to the present moment by that thought, Anakin reluctantly pulled away from his son. "We can't stay here forever, Son. The Emperor might be distracted at the moment, but sooner than later, he'll check on us."

The younger man nodded. "I understand. How do we leave this place, though?"

Anakin smirked confidently. "The same way I brought you aboard; without anyone's knowledge."

His son furrowed his brows in confusion. "Huh?"

The older man stood up and called his disguise back to his hand. "I hid you with the Force, Luke. No one knows that I was carrying you on my shoulders. We can resort to the same trick to escape."

"Huh, does it mean that you'll have to carry me again?"

Anakin, who had tried to muster the courage to put his mask back on, turned his attention back on his son; he couldn't help but laugh at the face that the boy made. "No," he reassuringly shook his head. "I won't submit you to that '_disgrace_' once again."

The youth visibly relaxed.

"You'll have to smother the sound of your footsteps, though. I can't hide both the physical and audible presences at once."

"Huh, sure... but how do I do that?" the young Jedi inquired uncertainly.

Anakin was surprised by his son's question. "You mean that you don't know shielding techniques?" What had Obi-Wan taught him, then? Back in the golden age of the Jedi, shielding techniques had been at the basis of any Jedi student training.

"Huh, well, perhaps he would have if... well. He didn't teach me while I was with him." He turned his back to him at this.

Anakin understood that he was thinking about Obi-Wan's violent death at Vader's hands. "I'm sorry, Luke. I know you cared about Obi-Wan..." The boy turned back around and frowned at him yet remained silent. 'Probably in grief,' Anakin reflected glumly. "Truth is, I did as well but I was still unable to stop Vader from killing him. He was the closest figure I had to a father..."

'Why do I have the feeling that you'll be the death of me?' his then-master had once commented in sarcasm.

At that time, Ani had retorted that he would never be able to do that and had dismissed Obi-Wan's comment as a mere repartee.

Now, though, he understood that it had been one of the many warning signals that the Force had given to both of them. They should have listened to them… _He_ should have listened to them.

"So, hmmm, what do we do, then?" Luke's voice cut once again in his thoughts.

Right, Anakin remembered, they were preparing to escape from the Executor. Luke didn't know how to shield himself, but perhaps he only needed pointers. After all, he reminded himself, his son had grown into a very powerful Jedi and had even almost completed his training by himself - a feat unheard of if there was any. "How many years did you train with Obi-Wan?" he inquired while he called up to mind his memory of a student's normal rate of progress. Even though he knew that Luke had been alone for the past three years, if his son had trained for almost five years with Obi-Wan, there was hope that they could quickly complete his knowledge about shielding techniques.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Luke had no choice but to accept his father's judgment in regards to his Jedi potential.

He _had_ learnt shielding techniques in no time at all and was even using them as if they were second nature to him. Furthermore, he could shield by himself both his physical presence and his sounds, leaving his father free to resume his dark side shield, as he called it, so as to protect himself from a sudden probe from the Emperor's part.

Thus they reached the hangar bay without any mishap. Five minutes later, they had left Executor behind, Lord Vader ostensibly leaving on yet another private mission.

Neither said anything for as long as they hadn't made the transition into hyperspace. Then, once they were travelling faster than even a Force adept could track, Anakin relented the controls to Luke. "Take us through short jumps every ten minutes until I tell you to stop, okay?" He removed his gloves from his hands and his cloak from his shoulders before he made his way toward the back of the shuttle.

"What's wrong?" Luke frowned when he saw him pull a tool kit from his belt.

Anakin had already opened the rear access hatch. "Homing beacon," he answered simply. "We can't go anywhere as long as it's attached to us. My only hope is that they're not monitoring us."

Luke instantly understood the situation. "I'll try to jam its signal from here."

"Try to locate it as well," his father advised him. "I have no idea where it might be."

"Huh? You mean that there is no standard procedures to install those?" The young rebel was surprised by what he was learning about the Empire. As far as he knew, everything in the Empire was regimented by procedures, which was why it was so easy for their spies to infiltrate lower ranks when needed.

"So that no one knows where they are," the older man scowled in agreement with his son's silent deduction.

Luke also understood that the ex-Lord Vader was behind '_that_' extra layer of security.

"Couldn't trust new conscripts, huh?" The youth quirked his lips in mild amusement.

"Yeah… never thought that it would someday turn against me." He briefly closed his eyes, and then opened them again. "I think I found it, but run your checks, too, just to be safe."

"Will do," he retorted and turned back toward the main board.

While he ran different types of scans on the shuttle's innards, Luke dimly reflected that it had not even '_occurred'_ to him to doubt Anakin's words when he had mentioned the presence of a concealed homing beacon.

It proved to him how he implicitly trusted his estranged father. Strange how they had gone from enemy to family in almost the blink of an eye. In a way, it almost felt surreal, and yet.

It _was_ real.

His father had returned to him, and he was a good man once again.

All of a sudden, Luke's future looked brighter than bright, no longer a dark and bleak tunnel of despair and hardships. He had recovered his father and together, they would defeat the Emperor and restore Freedom in the galaxy. They would also be two Jedi now, which meant that he would be able to share that unique aspect of himself with someone who would-

*Luke,' Anakin called through the Force. *It isn't here. Any success finding it?'

*Ah… no,' the young Jedi replied after he checked the results of his scans. *It's not transmitting at the moment, though.'

*Good. Let's hope that _that_ doesn't change.'

*Although it would be easier to locate it if it... were.' Luke paused on his thought.*'Would a few seconds of transmission be dangerous?' he inquired after a moment.

His father frowned through their link. *What do you have in mind?'

*A mere burst of transmission, that's all. It should suffice for the scanners to locate the beacon.'

*And I will feel its activation,' Anakin concluded, surprising the youth with the unfamiliar ability that his father was referring to. *Give me a second to focus, and then briefly turn on our communication device. That will assuredly activate the beacon.'

Luke extended his right hand toward the communication board. *Okay.'

Aware that his father was concentrating on the Force, Luke counted to ten before he turned on their comlink. A new light instantly lit up on his scanning board even as he felt the threatening presence of the gadget in the hull of the cockpit.

Now that he knew what to look for, he apparently shared his father's ability to sense mechanical devices. He had never been aware of that particular skill before today.

Anakin was already on his way back. "Turn it off now. I've got it."

Luke complied, and then brought them out of hyperspace and altered their course. Behind him, the ex-Dark Lord of the Sith swiftly pulled the access panel open and extended his hand inside the inner hull. Luke turned his seat to watch him at work. Nervous despite his best attempt not to, the youth bit his lower lip when he saw his father's wince. Then, he felt him use the Force- and the tension in both the air and the Force suddenly dissipated and Anakin's grimace turned into a satisfied grin. Two seconds later, he extricated his long arm and large hand from the access panel, the homing beacon secured between his index and middle fingers.

He crushed it with the Force. "There, they won't find us anymore and I didn't have to damage the ship to neutralize it."

"Are you sure that it was the only beacon aboard?" Luke inquired sceptically. He remembered all too well how he and his friends had once been tracked down by hunters thanks to a second beacon that had been located inside the Falcon instead of on its hull.

"Positive. I overlooked every installation of those special chips aboard the ships and, although they were ordered to plant them near vital systems so as to prevent easily destroying them, they also installed only one such beacon per ship. Once they were done, no one else was told about that extra measure of security."

"You mean no one but you and the maintenance techs," Luke corrected.

Anakin shook his head as he put the metallic plaque back in place. "No. I'm the only one who knows. I erased the memories of anyone else who had taken part to that program. As for the monitoring crew, they think that the signal comes from the comm system instead of a separate signal. That way, if anyone tries to steal a ship and disable the comm system, they are always found."

"Uh? and you... erased their memories, just like that?" He shuddered despite himself while he imagined the kind of power that would be required for that type of mind manipulations.

"Vader could do that without feeling any qualms of conscience," his father answered glumly. "I, on the other hand, never want to use that technique ever again, not even if I still have the ability to do so."

"Oh," Luke sighed in relief. He then rubbed his forehead in self-irritation while he wondered why he suddenly felt as though he were once again fresh off the farm and acting foolishly.

His father wasn't trying to show off to him, and yet... He really felt green-horned in comparison to Anakin. After all, not only was his father a fully-trained Jedi Knight - or had he been a master already ? - but he was also a wise and clever tactician who had learnt his craft from two decades of service spent in the imperial government. Finally, he was also composed most of the time and his words were always portent and well thought-out before he spoke them.

In a way, he was still Vader, but only in his positive aspects, if they could be described as such. Still, Luke mused while he followed his father's movements from the corner of his eye, had Anakin truly shed the darkness? Was his unease at the ex-Sith's comments born from the Force, and thus a warning? Or was it only born from his challenged naiveté and lack of advanced knowledge and experience?

Of course, he should know that his father's past was filled with several unspeakable actions, the least of which would be mind manipulation. Yet, he admitted to himself, he hadn't '_wanted_' to think about this. He had been all-too-thrilled to recover his father and had only focused on the positive sides of his newly-discovered personality.

Would he have acted the same if he had still worn his mask, though? Probably not, he conceded when he remembered his initial reaction upon awakening in the others' quarters. He would have remained wary for a longer while, too.

He would certainly have hesitated before leaving alone with him.

And where would they have gone anyway? He would have never brought him to the Rebellion, let alone stay alone with him-

"So where to now?" Anakin inquired while he sat in the co-pilot's chair. He turned toward him, and frowned. "What is it?"

For a moment, the young Jedi debated with himself whether to answer him or not.

He finally chose not to. "Nothing that matters, Father. What did you say prior to that?"

* * *

Although Anakin didn't try and read his son's mind in any way, he still read his face like an open book. The boy was once again wary of him.

Not that he could blame him, he reflected while he refocused on the sight outside the main viewport. He had committed atrocious crimes, had even tormented the youth in various ways. No, he couldn't hold a grudge against the boy for doubting his word about his redemption.

Perhaps they were not ready to be alone like this. Perhaps, he thought glumly, he should offer Luke to part ways until his little Jedi was ready to accept him as his father.

"How about Dabogah as our first stop?" the youth offered in the suddenly pervasive silence of the shuttle.

'Our?' Anakin gaped despite himself. "As in _you and me_?" he inquired uncertainly.

It was his son's turn to smile wryly. "Unless there's an extra passenger aboard this ship that I should know about?"

Anakin chuckled at his attempt to lighten their mood. "No, no extra luggage, not even inside me."

Luke's mood soured slightly at this but he caught himself and saved the rest of his composure.

The older man's smile faded nonetheless. "Why Dagobah, Luke? Are you worried that I might by lying to you?" He noticed how his son flinched at his direct approach and felt bad about it.

Yet, he was already disturbing the young Jedi; he could feel it. Therefore, it was pointless to beat around the bush. Besides, suggesting an uninhabited world as their destination simply spoke volumes about Luke's distrust.

His son understood that as well. "Master Yoda lives on Dagobah. I thought he might-"

"Yo- Yoda? _He_ is your Jedi master?" No wonder that the child had grown so much so fast in the Force; he had been trained by the best there was.

"You know him?"

"A little, but I never had the chance to call him teacher; he was only a confident to me... shortly before my fall. Then, I never saw him again." Anakin locked his blue eyes on his son. "I wish he had taught me instead of Obi-Wan. He is the greatest Jedi Master '_and_' teacher in the galaxy."

"Even when the Jedi still existed?"

He nodded in answer. "Especially when the old order existed. He was one of the few who were able of true compassion and humility. I think that's what saved him from the Purges, too. He literally disappeared from circulation, leading me and the Emperor to believe that he had died during the conflict." He paused. "I'm glad that we were wrong as you couldn't have had a better teacher."

Luke blushed slightly in unease. "Hmm, well, I didn't have many teachers, but I did feel in more than capable hands while I was with him. I probably gave him a few more white hairs, though. I wasn't always successful at first."

Anakin rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "No one ever is, Luke, but that's what learning is all about; failing so that we can learn from our mistakes and succeed next." He gently tightened his grip on the youth's shoulder. "I'm sure that he's as satisfied of your achievements as I am proud of you, my son."

The young Jedi blushed in humility and unease. "Thanks… I… even when you were still Vader, I sometimes wondered what kind of impression I had made on you… when we met on Bespin, you know?"

Anakin felt his son's discomfort and shame as if it were a burning nail in his restored heart. Even as enemies, the boy had guiltily wanted to be with him… because of his own evil attempt to twist the boy to his side through his obvious yearning for a family.

Force, he had been so evil, so cruel and selfish. He brought his hand to his son's cheek and delicately caressed it, with his bare hand this time. "You made me want to be a better man, Luke. I'm sorry that I could ever torment you the way I did."

Luke looked up at this. "Father-"

Anakin slowly shook his head, interrupting him. "I'm the only one who needs to apologize, Luke." He gazed deeply into the Jedi's eyes for a while longer, and then pulled his hand away. "I'll leave you alone for a while now. I don't want to hurt you anymore, and my mere presence causes you grief." He turned to leave. "I'm sor-"

"Anakin," Luke called even as the boy's artificial right hand closed around the older man's biceps. "Running away from our issues will not solve them. We were once enemies, and the past can't be changed…"

The older Jedi warily met his son's earnest gaze.

"But, like you, I am interested in living a different present so as to build a better future. I can't do it alone, though; both of us are involved in our relationship, so, what do you say, Father? Shall we try and build a better relationship between us?"

Caught unprepared by his son's suddenly ageless wisdom, Anakin felt tears of relief and true Happiness roll down his cheeks. Luke, too, wanted to change their family history. His son, too, wanted to forget the past and put it to rest. On impulse, he took a step closer to the still waiting Jedi and engulfed him into a Wookiee-like hug. "Yes," he answered, his throat constricted by emotions, "yes, I also want that, Son. Thank you for giving me another chance."

"Thank you for returning to me, Father."

Anakin didn't answer him, only tightened his hold on him. Father and son remained entwined for a long while afterward.

* * *

TBC

Well? How was that? How did you like Luke's reaction to the discovery that his father had returned to the Light? Or Anakin's characterization as a repenting Jedi? Did you like how Anakin assumed wrongly that Ben had trained Luke a lot more than he actually did? How do you think Yoda will react to his unexpected visitor? What do you think will happen next? :)

If you want more, you know what to do:) And if you don't want more because of bad characterizations, lack of detail, or anything that could help me improve this story into a more edible read, I'd still like to know why (via private messaging if you prefer). However, if you simply don't like this 'kind' of story, or if it's just not your style, then don't worry. To each our own :)

Have a great week everyone, and remember, reviews are very precious gifts all year long :) Moreover, this time, they might make me work on this story first for the next year or so ;P So? Will you vote for it? I hope so!


	4. Chapter 4

Plot and counterplot

By Mireille

1999/2012

* * *

_Previously_: After Vader captured Luke, the Sith lord revealed his healed features to his son before he tried to convince him that he had turned away from the Dark Side of the Force. Using the Force, Luke discovered that Anakin was truly back into the Light. Together, they escaped Executor and headed toward Dagobah.

* * *

Good afternoon everyone! First of all, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story's last post! Your comments really meant a lot to me!

Thanks as well for the favorites and alerts. I still hope to one day hear your thoughts in more details :)

Here is the fourth part of the first of eleven stories that I felt like writing, but couldn't decide which to work on first.

After a whole summer of leaving the choice up to you, my valued readers, Plot and Counterplot finished 10th. Therefore, while I will still add to this story on few occasions a year (like during vacation times), my focus will be on other stories for now. However, you know how to make me want to add more to this faster, right? ;P

Yup, you got it ;) You have to hit the button at the bottom of this post and do your reader thing :)

Please, don't hesitate to share your thoughts :D

* * *

Disclaimers: Nothing in the Star Wars Universe belong to me; everything belongs to George Lucas. I'm only writing stories for fun.

* * *

Part 4:

A day and a half after their escape from Executor, the shuttle finally reached its destination. Seated in the co-pilot chair after taking a nap, Luke carefully studied the misty orb.

"You know," he finally said in the silence, "I don't know why but I feel like I've been here before Ben sent me here to train."

Now familiar with his son's history with his former mentor, Anakin considered Luke's words for a second. "Perhaps Obi-Wan spent some time here with you before he brought you to the Lars," he offered.

Even as the older man mentioned this, though, memories of this dreadful time filled his mind once again. Unlike when he had been sharing about better times of his life with Luke, at the moment, he mostly remembered the months that had '_followed_' his duel with Obi-Wan.

They had been nightmarish months during which he had tumbled further and further into the barely-escapable dark hole of the Dark Side.

Worse, he now understood that by the time that his body had been fit into his then new armor, his beloved had given birth to his children.

And it had all been his fault for not being with her on that day. If only he had listened to her, listened to Obi-Wan… even to Yoda for that matter…

"So that's where he's been hiding all these years, huh?"

He noticed the somewhat cautious glance that his son threw at him; he smiled sheepishly at him in reassurance. "I just never thought that I'd find him in a marsh. Force knows that I tried to find him just about anywhere."

Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise before he quirked his lips in a wry expression. "Yeah, well, that was the last place I expected to find him either. When Ben told me about the existence of a Jedi master, I instantly pictured a great warrior, someone of imposing stature, noticeable status, and with an infallible composure…" He chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "I was so blinded by my belief that I didn't recognize him for who he was until Ben intervened."

"I can understand that, Son. Even though I sometimes trained with Yoda, I was foolish enough to think that I could best him. Then, I saw him duel against my unbeknown Sith predecessor and learnt not to underestimate him anymore. He '_is_' a great warrior and a formidable Jedi master, but he is also a very wise one who understands the strength of Peace."

Luke was still gaping at him in disbelief. "You saw Master Yoda fight? Was it in a lightsaber duel or in a Force duel?"

"It was a lightsaber duel, and yes, before you gape further, he does own a lightsaber."

"Wha…" Luke inquired uncertainly, "What is he like in battle? I mean," He blushed next, "considering his elfish height, he must use particular techniques to hold his own against us taller individuals."

Anakin laughed heartily at his son's discomfiture. It was refreshing to once again interact with a real living being instead of military officers, double-faced criminals and conniving Sith Lords. It also amused him that Luke was still somewhat shy with him, holding back on his spontaneity.

However, it also saddened him that his son was still uneasy with the former ex-Lord Darth Vader. After all, they had shared so much about their past that they now knew what to expect from the other's part, hence that Anakin was through judging people for the sake of merely judging them and criticizing them.

He had also explained to his son that taboos and immorality had never mattered much to him, although he had learnt to steer clear from them from now on. However, he was not someone who bothered about etiquette and propriety in regards to what could be done or said and what couldn't in this or that context.

He smiled longer at his frowning son, hoping to convey once again that he wouldn't reprimand him for his avid curiosity regarding his Jedi master's duelling skills. In fact, he understood it perfectly because he, too, had been morbidly curious about it until he had finally witnessed him in combat. Then, and only then, he had understood why the diminutive master never demonstrated his duelling skills outside of a combat situation.

It was because it ensured that no enemy knew what to expect when they fought him in battle.

"He looked like a spiralling whirlwind that jumped all over the place… That's all I can say that will make any sense to you."

"Huh… even at his age?"

Anakin couldn't help but laugh yet again at his son's remark. Indeed, it was quite difficult to imagine a nine-hundred-year-old as being nimble and fast, yet for all his signs of extreme age, Yoda had given Dooku, and later Palpatine, quite a run for their credits. Once he had sobered a little, he spoke again: "Never forget the power of the Force, Son," he advised the younger Jedi. "By becoming one with it, anything is possible, and especially for a grand master like Yoda."

Luke silently nodded, and then seemed to think for a moment. "I wonder if I'll ever be even a third as powerful as he is."

The older Jedi chuckled at that, drawing yet another perplexed gaze from his son.

"What?"

"Life is full of irony," he answered, still chuckling.

Luke only stared at him, further baffled by his reaction to his serious comment.

"Whereas you, who is already more powerful than some Jedi I've known, doubt that you'll ever be able to be a skillful Jedi, I, who still had very much to learn at your age, had the gall to believe that I was already superior to even Yoda." His amusement faded as his words transported him back in time… back when he had wasted and failed everything and everyone he had ever loved and wished for… "What a fool I have been," he muttered more to himself than to his companion.

"Father," Luke's gentle voice reached his ears. "We all make mistakes, especially when we transit from teenage to adulthood. Some of those mistakes bear more consequences than others, but-"

The ex-Sith Lord reflexively glared at him from under his eyelashes. "My arrogance cost the galaxy its freedom and defenders, not to mention what it cost your mother… and you…" The broad-shouldered man suddenly broke down into sobs and turned away from his son. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I only wish that I could… could…"

"Father, stop, we've been over this already. No amount of grieving over the past will ever change it. However, it can keep you from doing what you must avoid in order to not repeat the past. Mulling over it, though, keeps you from seeing what you have regained, and this should be more important than even your past mistakes."

The younger man gently rested his hand on his father's large shoulder while he turned the man's seat around until they could gaze into each other's eyes. "We're here now, Father, and we'll do everything we can to fix the mistakes of the past. The future won't be like the past, I promise you that."

Anakin, who was still on the verge of tears, gazed silently at this boy who had been born of his and Padme's love; the former Sith was unable to process how his son could be so good-hearted even though he came from him. Luke was so compassionate… so wise and forgiving… "You are very much like your mother," he finally breathed while he gently cupped his son's right cheek. "Always follow the strength of your heart, Luke. It will be a far better counsellor than your passions or your thoughts."

"Yet to have passions, you need a heart, too," Luke answered, implicitly warning him that he knew what he was thinking about. "Besides, if you have managed to return from the Dark Side, then it means that you have found your heart anew, doesn't it?"

"I…"

"And I bet that the Force wouldn't have healed you unless you had completely shed all the arrogant thoughts and selfish feelings that caused your fall in the first place. I'm sure it wouldn't have given you this second chance if you didn't have any goodness left in you."

For a long moment, Anakin could only stare in awe at his son. Just where had the child learnt those tokens of Wisdom?

In the end, he could only nod bashfully in agreement; his son was right. He wouldn't be here and completely healed unless he had resumed nurturing his inherent goodness, the one that he had displayed as a child and teenager, and the one that had made him risk his life selflessly on countless occasions.

It was also '_that_' goodness that Padme had seen in him and that had made her choose him as her husband and the father of her then-future children.

"You're getting good at that," he smirked slightly at one of the said grown-up children after the boy gave him time to recover his composure.

His youth returned his smirk. "I'm merely tapping into the well of compassion that I got from you, Father. You were the most selfless of the two, you know?"

"Right, and it's only fair that this is now turned against me."

The two of them exchanged a meaningful gaze filled with affection and amusement.

"Can't argue with that. Now, how about we land this thing and find Yoda so that he can knock some more sense into you?"

"Ah ah, very funny," Anakin retorted, deadpan. "As much as I used to have a fairly good relationship with master Yoda, I would rather not suggest to him to try and reason me harder this time. However, you're correct that it's time that I apologized to him. I am long overdue, too."

With a nod of comprehension, the younger man turned back toward his controls and began to program the descent trajectory. Wordlessly mirroring him, Anakin brought the ship down into the atmosphere of the cloud-covered planet.

* * *

Between Anakin's expert skills and Luke's experience with the overcharged atmosphere of the planet, they managed to land their ship without any mishap.

They also managed to land close to Yoda's vine-covered hut, yet far enough not to invade the grand master's sanctuary.

Before leaving the ship, Luke took a moment to contact the Rebellion and let them know where he was. Then, joining his father at the top of the ship's ramp, they walked down the plank side by side, as both Father and Son and Jedi allies.

While Luke carried his lightsaber at his belt, Anakin had refused to wear any weapon of any kind, stating that he wouldn't need any of them while on the planet.

Luke couldn't help but make a parallel between his father's words and the ones that Yoda had spoken prior to his excursion in the cave. He smirked in foreknowledge, seeing once again signs that his father would not only be a great ally from now on, but also a wise master of the Force with a most unique experience of life and of the Force.

He was certain that, someday, Anakin would truly equal Yoda in everything that made the diminutive alien the great Jedi Master that he was, but it wasn't a contest or anything, of course.

Still… there was hope for his father.

There was hope.

"What are you smiling about?" Anakin inquired in the silence as they studied the surrounding marsh in search of a direction or sign.

"That master Yoda has already begun to rub off on you," he answered honestly, and then took the lead and pointed at an inconspicuous tree trunk and rock. "This way. Watch your head."

* * *

Ducking under a mass of entangled vines, the taller Jedi carefully followed the smaller one through the morass of vegetation and fog. "So this is where you were training after Hoth, huh? No wonder that your skills grew as fast as they did while you trained in such a tricky and changing this kind of environment. We Jedi of old never trained in such places until we were chosen by a master as their padawan and accompanied them on their missions. I guess that explains why we made such fools of ourselves on our first missions, too."

"What does?"

"We were simply unprepared to deal with the suddenly living and varying environment. It is quite a challenge for your Force senses, isn't it?" he inquired even as he sensed the presence of a venomous snake and stopped himself from grasping the vines that he had been planning to use for support.

In front of him, Luke effortlessly somersaulted over a fallen tree bole that was otherwise too high to cross over. Anakin followed suite, briefly revelling in the sensation of his once-again healed body and its ability to control his tumble in a gracious movement followed by a perfect and light landing.

On the other side of the trunk, Luke was waiting for him, a smile plastered over his lips. "It's good to be with you, Father. I never thought that we would someday share anything like this simple moment."

Anakin smiled back at him and patted his shoulder. "Neither did I, Son. I'm just grateful that I chose to change path instead of going down the dark path still."

"You and I both," Luke retorted. Then, his eyes seemed to become alight with mischief and he cocked his head to the side. "Race you to master Yoda's hut? I can always show you the way if you'd like-"

He had barely begun to gibe him that Anakin set off in the general direction of the presence of the aged Jedi Master. "I'm not '_that_' old yet, son," he shot back while he quickly built speed.

He could feel Luke's amused presence right on his heels.

And then catching up with him!

Feeling his competitive juices flowing within him, Anakin pushed harder and increased the pace of his racing, intending to be the first one to arrive at the finish line even if it was only a friendly contest between father and son.

His son not only kept up with him but easily sped past him even as he skilfully vaulted, thus avoiding a patch of quick sands. Drat, but the boy was taunting him now. Well, he reflected playfully, he was up for the challenge.

Pouring even more speed and strength into his once-again able legs, Anakin focused on catching up with his light-footed son while navigating the marsh's unfamiliar obstacles. *Admit it, you know that trail by heart, don't you?* He Sent him through the Force after he barely avoided yet another obstacle that his son had not even been at risk of confronting.

*Maybe,* the boy jested back – and built even more distance between them as he found yet some extra strength and speed from Force knew where.

Dismayed yet impressed by that physical feat, the older Skywalker ignored his thundering heart and rasping breath and determined to be right on the heels of his little Jedi prodigy.

He did manage so, but by the time that they reached the clearing outside Yoda's hut, his legs couldn't carry him anymore and he crumpled to his knees and on his hands.

Darn, he '_was_' out of shape.

Healthy or not, his new body had not had any proper training to sustain a arduous and demanding effort for long; he would see to it that the situation was rectified in as little time as possible.

Beside him, Luke was breathing fast but he wasn't leaning on anything for support and, he jealously noticed, the child had even barely begun to break a sweat.

"Are you okay, Father?"

"Yes…" he panted and caught his breath after speaking. "Just… out… of shape… I guess."

"And not used to treacherous terrain anymore, are you?" a brittle voice cut in knowingly.

Opening his eyes after closing them in exhaustion, Anakin raised his head and searched for the origin of the mild criticism.

His eyes fell almost immediately on master Yoda's well-remembered form. That was, until he noticed that time had not been all that good to the patient alien and that he looked even older and wizened than when he had seen him last.

"Master Yoda," he rasped and instantly lowered his head once again, this time in shame.

"Anakin… or Darth Vader is it still?" the small alien inquired while he slowly hobbled closer to him. Beside the older man, Luke had lowered himself on one knee to be at his master's height.

Or so he Felt through their Force-Bond.

"Master Yoda," Luke kindly greeted his Jedi teacher.

The calm being acknowledged his presence with a gracious nod of his head, but his eyes never left the bowed head of the former Dark Lord of the Sith.

"I'm..." his father began even as he continued to struggle against his lack of breath… "Darth Vader is dead, master Yoda… but I cannot offer any proof of that… I'm... only deeply sorry that I ever gave him life... That I ever became that monster..."

For a long moment, Yoda remained silent. "Seeking redemption, I sense. '_Much_' to atone for, you have," he stated grimly.

* * *

Luke felt his heart wilt in compassion for his father even as the older man grovelled closer to the moist soil while he faced the judgment of the last Jedi master alive. The boy wished that he could offer his father more than silent support, but he understood that this moment was crucial in Anakin's new life and that his father '_had_' to face it on his own.

Silently accepting that fact, he nodded at his master once again and quietly stood back to his feet. He then slowly distanced himself from the meeting between the Jedi master and his wayward older apprentice.

His father seemed to accept his decision as Luke didn't Feel any spike of fear or resentment through their bond. He took a few more steps aside and watched the encounter while it unfolded before him.

* * *

Even though Anakin would have preferred to keep Luke's strong and soul-warming Light by his side and close to him while he faced the Jedi master that he had betrayed a long while ago, he understood that while his son would gladly share his strength of character with him, it would not be the right way to go if he truly wanted to earn the master's forgiveness.

It would not be the way to face any of those whom he had wronged in the past, either.

"If my death could erase the consequences of my wrong choices, master Yoda, I would kill myself this very instant-"

He Felt Luke's tension rise at those words, yet another sign – if he needed anymore – that the boy had truly forgiven him and that he was happy to be reunited with him at last.

"However," he added quickly even as he Sent a soothing thought to his child, "it is not so. Therefore, I only live to repair what I have destroyed… I only live onward so as to make sure that the future will never repeat the past... that the powers that were granted to me by the Force can once again be used to served the Light. It is my only wish... the only reason why I haven't taken my life ever since it was returned to me." He hesitantly raised his tear-filled eyes. "Please, master Yoda, forgive me... I'm so very sorry… I should have listened to your wisdom instead of being hard-headed... and arrogant..."

Yoda stood still before the former Jedi pupil, his eyes half-closed while he reached out and searched for the man's presence in the Force.

Anakin allowed him inside without any resistance; he winced when the older Jedi went straight for his memories as Vader, uncovering horrors that he wished he could just erase from reality, the worst of all being what he had done to his own children during their previous encounters. Then, Yoda found Anakin's motivations and more recent thoughts, and a distinct sense of relief washed over both of their connecting souls.

Yoda withdrew with a sigh and Anakin waited for his decision with baited breath.

"Incomplete is your training, Skywalker. The Dark Side, you might have shed, but a Jedi, you are not anymore."

"Yes, I know," he said, slightly dejected. He used to want to be a Jedi Master – and he had even believed that he had already reached their level of power and wisdom– but the truth was that he had tapped more often than not into his emotions rather than the true power of the Force.

He had merely managed to blind them – and Obi-Wan – with the nature of his feats so that they had not seen this truth until… well… too late.

"Train you, I will not," Yoda stated, punctuating his decision with a small tap of his cane against the soft ground.

Although Anakin had expected such an answer, he still felt disappointed when the old master explicitly refused to teach him more about the power that had always been a part of his life.

Once upon a time, he could have been a great Jedi – despite his late beginnings, he had been a skilled padawan – but that dream had come and passed… and he wasn't granted that kind of second chance so that he could also fulfill his Jedi destiny.

It was his due, he supposed, yet another consequence that he had brought upon his shoulders when he had fallen for Palpatine's lies-

"Train you, '_he_' will," Yoda's gravelly voice abruptly cut in his self-deprecations.

It took Anakin a few seconds to process the meaning of those new words, and then a few more to realize that Yoda was pointing at someone that was also present with them.

He eagerly looked up and followed the direction in which the small Jedi master was pointing.

He met the very startled gaze of his watching son, a gaze that he returned the moment that he truly understood what Yoda had just said.

* * *

Luke, who had been leaning against a large tree, his arms crossed over his chest while he quietly watched over his father, suddenly straightened up and loosened his arms when Yoda unexpectedly identified him as his father's new Jedi teacher.

"M... me?" he stuttered in shock.

Just a moment before, he had been refraining himself from appealing in his father's name, Sensing that Yoda's decision was the will of the Force and without appeal, and now… '_He_' was his father's appointed teacher?

"But-" He began as he quickly stepped closer to the two older Jedi.

"Wise, young Skywalker is, and matters of the heart, he knows best. Compassion, he will teach you once again, as well as self-forgiveness."

"Master Yoda," Luke gasped.

"I…" his father began at the same time.

"A family you must become," the old master stated with finality. "Strong in the Force you both are and no further training in that area do you require. Share what you know, you will, and benefit from each other's past you must."

He took a step closer to his still standing pupil; Luke knelt in front of the small alien, disbelief and comprehension struggling for dominance over his features.

Yoda touched him lightly on the head with his clawed hand. "Your father you have saved, young Skywalker, and resist the darkness within you, you did. A Jedi Knight you now are, but most importantly, Anakin's son, you are. Needs you, he does, and teach him, you have already begun. My trust you have, young Skywalker. In peace I can leave now."

Luke's eyes had filled up with tears throughout the past moments of Yoda's speech. "Master Yoda... this is... I am honoured by your trust and will do my best not to disappoint you, but... can I really do it? I mean, after what happened with Obi-Wan who trained him right after being knighted?.."

Even as he Felt that his father agreed with his caution, Yoda rapped the ground again with his cane. "Do, or do not, young one. And do, I believe you can."

Beside him, Anakin was looking at him with what seemed like new respect in his eyes. "I promise that I won't be nearly as difficult a padawan as I was with Obi-Wan, Son."

"Ah, but train your son as well you will, Force master. Valuable skills and insight you have acquired throughout the past decades, not all related to the Force they were, but essential they will be for the future Jedi order. And the future, you both are."

It was Anakin's turn to be flabbergasted. "Force Master? What?"

"A Jedi only you are not anymore, Anakin Skywalker. Unique experience and connection with the Force you have, as proven by your recovery. A new era, you have ushered with your return. Stronger and wiser, the new Jedi order will be from your exclusive experience and rare insight, but to the Light remain faithful," he concluded in warning.

"Hoth will melt before I ever tread down the dark path, master Yoda. You have my word," Anakin reassured him with a humble bow of his head.

"When gone am I, the last of the Jedi will you be." He gazed some more at Anakin, and then at Luke with his intense green eyes. "Pass on what you have learnt. More Jedi you will find someday, and ready you must be. Both of you," he added, refocusing his attention on the older Skywalker.

For a long moment, the three of them gazed silently at each other; when Father and Son looked at each other once again, they understood that this was why they had come here in the first place.

They had unconsciously sought indications as to their next course of action.

"Very well, master Yoda," Anakin acquiesced at last. "I will do as you and the Force wish. Thank you for giving me a second chance even if you will not train me anymore."

"Too old and weak am I for that, young one." He quirked a little smile as he Felt Luke's sudden concern. "Rough on me was the training of my last headstrong apprentice."

Suddenly remembering the number of times that he and the aging creature had fallen from their Force-balanced perch or how many times he had tried his master's infinite patience, Luke felt really bad about putting the old alien through such a trial in his fragile condition.

"Yet," he continued quickly, resting his hand on Luke's shoulder, "worth it is every new white hair. A better Jedi I have never trained."

Even though Luke blushed slightly at his master's rare praise – a praise that was very welcome if no longer sought after – he understood that his master was dying of old age.

Sooner or later, he and his father would truly be the last of the Jedi.

They would then be the last people able to defeat Palpatine.

"We will not fail you, Master Yoda," both Skywalkers vowed simultaneously even though they hadn't shared that thought beforehand.

* * *

Shortly after their arrival, Yoda died in his sleep, leaving nothing but his ragged clothes behind.

Before then, father and son hadn't spent much thought on how they would train each other, focusing instead on spending as much time as possible with the last Jedi master, hoping to catch the snippets of wisdom and experience that he hadn't taught them yet, just in case it might make the difference for them in their fight against Darth Sidious.

Once the men were alone, however, it was time for them to determine how they would mutually train themselves. Since they were both accomplished warriors, and that Anakin needed to strengthen his newly-healed body while Luke wanted to remain as fit as possible, they quickly established a routine made of calisthenics before breakfast, which was then followed by meditation and sparring exercises, which they alternated throughout the day until dinner.

Their evenings, for their part, were devoted to family bonding and rest. It was naturally their favorite part of the day.

Still, unlike the traditional meditation that Anakin had never liked, he and his son used their bond to search his feelings and help him confront his past so that their memories stopped nourishing either his bad temper or his other character faults that had hastened his fall.

It it wasn't for his constant remembering of his worst moments of his life, Anakin would rather appreciate this different form of meditation. However, like it or not, he 'had' to come to terms with himself and his actions.

He couldn't hope to face Sidious again and not fall yet again for his tricks unless he finally achieved the true serenity that had always escaped him.

The first step of this challenge was, of course, to forgive himself and even stop resenting himself. That process was long and riddled with hurdles every time that the shame and self-disgust won him over. When that happened, though, Luke remained steadfast for the both of them, constantly nudging him back on the path of the Light by reminding him to focus on the brighter future that they would help build together.

It took Anakin a very long while before he could finally and truly accept that he couldn't change the past. Saying it had been one thing, thinking it as well, but accepting it in his broken soul...

It was a challenge of every instant.

Thankfully, however, he also spent time teaching Luke 'everything' he had ever learnt about self-defense, fighting skills and strategy that did not rely on the Force. While he was careful to maintain his serenity during those aspects of their mutual training, he still welcomed the physical outlet that gave him some emotional and mental respite from his internal battle against himself.

Hence, slowly, and day after day, months went by the two Jedi while they honed their various skills to a fine edge, and their inner strength, to the likeness of diamonds in the rough.

That day, three months and six days into their stay on Dagobah, cold rain blessed the two hard working Jedi with a reprieve from the ever-present humidity and the two desert womprats that were the Skywalkers agreed to take full advantage of the sustained shower.

Thus, they modified their daily schedule so that they sparred before lunch instead of later during the day. That way, they didn't overheat from the exertion and were even able to push themselves harder.

Before long, however, the ground became to slippery for even that kind of exercise and they instead decided to run again instead of meditating like they normally did.

They would not let this ideal training day go to waste.

* * *

Their booted feet slapped wetly each time that they touched the muddy ground, but neither Jedi paid attention to that detail. Instead, they were careful not to slip and lose their footing like they had during their previous sparring, and grabbed the vines and tree branches as firmly as they could to avoid any incident.

Anakin also ran with his eyes closed, completely revelling in the feeling of the droplets of water as they gently hit his bare skin whenever he ran at full speed into them.

"How was your first experience with the rain?" Luke asked him, and Anakin noticed that although they had been exercising for almost half an hour, his son sounded barely winded, as usual.

"Gleeful," Anakin answered, turning his head to show him the smile that he had harbored that day on Naboo.

"How old were you?"

"Eight. It was the day after I became Obi-Wan's padawan. Naboo was a watery paradise for a reason, and I found out why on that day."

"Was Mom there with you?" Luke asked, and then flipped over a large rock while Anakin leapt up to grab an overhanging branch and threw himself forward and well away from the obstacle.

"She saw me from her royal office and envied me," Ani answered. "Her words, not mine."

His son nodded, smiling at the image of his young mother watching his ever younger father enjoy his first rain shower. "I bet."

"What about you?" Anakin inquired before he flipped onto a skewed tree trunk and propelled himself up a cliff side that stood in their path. Luke easily followed suite and they resumed their health run atop the cliff.

"I was nineteen," Luke answered, and Anakin heard the wistful note in his voice. He turned glanced sideways at his son's profile, trying to form a mental image of him that day. "It was at a rebel base on Rialteer. Everyone was running for cover from it, except me of course. I just sat there in disbelief and gaped at the sky. I had never seen that much water from nature, or anywhere, I think. It was a miracle."

"On Tatooine, it would have been, yes."

"Yeah, but in the jungle, it quickly became stuffy and uncomfortable from the resulting humidity, but still," he shrugged, and then paused to leap over a group of thick roots that blocked his path.

Anakin, for his part, flipped on his hands and on the roots, and then back to his feet on the other side of the obstacle.

"Still?" the older Jedi prompted his son.

"I could never rant against it the way others did."

"I know what you mean," Anakin nodded, gazing down at his son who was looking up at him even as they both kept running.

"And how is it for you now that you're reborn?"

Anakin smiled gently at him. "Miraculous."

Although they had both been away from Tatooine for quite some time, their experience of the desert would always leave its mark on them. "So you can take the womprat out of the desert, but not the opposite, huh?"

"Nope," Anakin agreed, and then smirked mischievously at his son and poured more speed into his legs. "Race ya to the camp!" he challenged the boy who was already well behind him.

"Hey! No fair, Dad!" the boy quipped even as he slowly but surely caught up with his taller father.

When he took to the tree branches and overcame him, it was his father's turn to complain, and so on and so forth, all the way to the clearing where they had established their survival camp.

* * *

Two, and then three extra months went by.

Father and Son deepened their bond on a daily basis while they both made significant progress in their respective studies. Meanwhile, Anakin also discovered that when Luke wasn't confronting enemies or faced by dire challenges, he was a lighthearted youth that a mischievous streak that he only allowed free reign when he didn't have to be mature and responsible; although his son's mischief reminded Anakin of his own youth and all the tricks that he had played on Obi-Wan, the child's self-control was his mother's.

Luke, for his part, found out that his father was not only a mechanic junky that could rival even Chewie in his love of tinkering, but that he even had an unfamiliar Jedi skill related to machines and their inner workings. He was not only a natural pilot but a natural engineer as well.

They also found out that they shared their passion for the Force and how to be the best Jedi they could. As two strong Force users, it was simply an intrinsic part of their lives and so, they '_had_' to learn about it and how to best serve it.

They also both excelled in anything related to the Force.

"Good, Son," Anakin praised the youth after he managed to block three of his best unarmed attacks in quick succession. "Don't think about your defense, just act."

Luke smirked in self-confidence and called a nearby long branch to his right hand before he swung it and his torso in a powerful hit that Anakin could only avoid by ducking low and to the ground – where he swept his right foot where Luke stood.

Or rather where he had stood as the boy had back-flipped and was standing well out of range of his extended leg.

Anakin slowly straightened up, flicking a string of sweat-strung hair out of his eyes. When they had first begun this kind of exercise, Luke's feet had always been his weakness, but not anymore it seemed.

It was time to make the exercise more challenging, he decided and called his lightsaber handle to his hand.

He raised his left eyebrow in challenge at his son's shock, and then the boy slowly nodded and brought his own lightsaber into play. For a long moment, the two of them stood in front of each other, catching their breath a little although Anakin was still the one who needed it the most.

At least, he wasn't panting like he used to, he encouraged himself while he loosened his shoulders a little further.

"Are you sure about this, Dad?" Luke inquired, turning on his blade yet keeping it in a non-threatening position. "Fencing is one thing, and sparring is also safe, but duelling… I mean, it would still be sparring, but with our live blades... Are you sure that you can remain serene if I best you?" he finished, ribbing him slightly.

Anakin returned his smirk with a grim grin. "If you refer to my competitive tendencies, rest assured, I will control them. And I will win," he concluded in challenge.

"Uh-uh, pride is not a Jedi trait, remember?"

"A dubious sense of humour isn't either," the older man retorted, quirking his lips even as he made his move.

Luke was still chuckling at his father's gibe when he reflexively raised his saber into a blocking position.

The two of them gazed at each other, content blue eyes meeting twinkling blue eyes, and then the fight was on once again.

As usual, neither of them truly won their practice session.

* * *

The fire of their camp was providing enough warmth to soothe Luke's aching muscles and he drew closer to it, sighing in relief when his cramped shoulder blades relaxed further. "I think that we overdid it today," he said while he watched the older man grimace as he slowly stretched his equally-cramped legs.

"And whose fault was it? I'm not the one who wouldn't yield today."

Remembering the moment when he had tripped over a root and had fallen on his back, Luke shook his head in disagreement. "If I had given up after falling on Bespin, I wouldn't be here… oh, Sith... sorry," he apologized quickly when he noticed his father's countenance change from lighthearted to glum in a heartbeat. "I didn't mean to bring that up again."

"But you had that flashback as well as I did when you fell, didn't you?" His father answered, nodding calmly in acknowledgment.

It was those unwelcome memories that had briefly paralyzed Anakin, and it was also those that had led Luke to bat his father's blade away and resume the fight when normally, they would have ended it and check Luke for injuries.

A silence stretched between them, filled only with the cracking and popping of the fire while both Jedi pondered their reactions to that moment of the day.

"It will always remain with us, won't it?" Luke inquired in a subdued voice.

Anakin could only nod sadly. "From my experience, traumas always do. I'm sorry, Son. We might be able to move on from those horrors of our past, but we can never forget them."

"Yeah, but hey, I was the one who didn't notice that protruding root," Luke answered, deftly changing the subject because they had already been over that emotional territory on several occasions.

"Yes, you were," Anakin replied in kind, "but you know what I mean."

Luke sighed and resumed massaging his aching shoulders. "Yes, I do. As you said, though, we can only move forward, so… no more regrets than necessary, okay?"

For a moment, it looked as if his father would object – again – to that conclusion, but then he met his son's forgiving gaze and meekly nodded before he looked down at his stretched legs.

Luke watched him in silence and reflected that today would '_really_' be a good day to have hot water at their disposal so as to see if - "Have you ever taken a bath, Dad? A real one?" He asked him as a new topic came to mind to diffuse the unease of the past moments.

Anakin looked back up, instantly assuming that he was teasing him again. "Why? Is that your way of saying that I need one?"

"Nah, but I have only ever taken sonic showers, but I've heard about the virtues of hot water, and especially of hot baths. I wonder how that would feel right about now. Is it true that it works wonders on aching muscles?"

"Ah, yes, it is, and yes," his father nodded as he leaned back against the log in his back; Luke understood that he was remembering much more pleasant times of his life. "I took quite a few when I was with your mother-"

"Ewww, please," the youth grimaced, interrupting him, "I don't need '_that_' kind of details, and that was '_not_' what I was asking about."

The older man laughed loudly at that comment and decided to rib his son about his juvenile discomfort with the private subject.

Thus, the situation came back to normal and for as long as the fire hadn't died down to embers, both men exchanged stories, teased one another, and simply enjoyed being together despite everything that had separated them until recently.

It was their nightly routine and they wouldn't change it for anything in the galaxy.

* * *

Then, one day, while they were meditating on their next course of action, the Force shifted violently and they understood that the training was over.

Something had happened that now called them back into the heart of the fight.

Since Luke had remained in regular contact with his unbeknown sister so as to reassure her without revealing their exact whereabouts, the Jedi knew where to direct their ship after they left Dagobah's gravity.

They headed straight for Sullust where the rebel fleet was gathering.

Feeling his father's nervousness, and aware that piloting always eased his mind, Luke had left him the pilot seat while taking the co-pilot's.

Throughout the transition to Sullust, Anakin kept himself busy with all the repairs that he could find before, in desperate last resort, he relied on calming techniques that Obi-Wan had taught him and that Luke had helped him master.

It didn't work.

Now grumpy and nervous, he finally sat back in the pilot's chair and watched the dwindling numbers of the hyperspace jump, barely refraining himself from chewing his dirty nails in concern.

"Calm down, Dad," Luke encouraged him, resting a supportive hand on his father's forearm. "They know that you are coming, and they know that I found you aboard the Executor."

"But what if they make the connection between our disappearance and Vader's? What then? I don't want you to be-"

"Dad," Luke said firmly, tightening his grip on his father's arm. "We have been over this. I have made my choice to be with you, no matter what. If the Alliance finds out about you and Vader, then we will fight on our own, as Jedi. I will not let them arrest you, or separate us. I '_know_' that you are completely and irrevocably Anakin once again and if nobody else can understand that, then we will simply prove it to them."

His son's unwavering support only served to remind Anakin of the last person who had stood by him despite the consequences. In the end, '_he_' had turned his back on her and had even- "Luke, I love you and I never want us to be apart ever again, but I will not allow you to sacrifice your life and friendships for me. I have also made my choices, good and bad alike, and I will accept their consequences."

"And their consequences should be to be able to fight once again for the good side, Father. What good will you be in a prison cell or dead? You know Palpatine's best guarded secrets, you can bring the Empire down with the information that you hold, and you '_are_' a Jedi once again. You have rid yourself of what made you fall as well as of what kept you marooned in the Dark Side for my lifetime. What more could anyone demand before they trust you?"

Yes, Anakin nodded reluctantly, he knew all that. They had had this conversation several times over the past six months, but still, a gnawing doubt remained, a deeply-rooted fear that no one – and especially not his daughter – would ever see him the way Luke did. "You are so much like your mother," he answered instead, forcing himself to unclench his hands from the armrests of the upholstered piloting chair. "Like you, her simple presence was enough to soothe even the worst of my emotional turmoils. Thank you, Son," he said wholeheartedly.

"Anytime, Dad," he smiled and they both turned back toward the main viewport.

They had arrived.

"Unidentified shuttle," their comm crackled with static while a rebel tech tried to contact them. "Identify yourself or prepare to be disabled."

"This is Commander Skywalker," Luke answered, "identification code alpha-nine-eight-T-epsilon."

Around the shuttle, a squadron of the new A-wings had already taken position while the size of the gathering armada was slowly showing up on the shuttle's scopes.

"They have been busy while we were gone," Anakin commented, leaning forward in his seat to gaze further out the starboard viewport.

"It had already begun when we met again."

"Welcome back, Commander Skywalker," a new voice greeted even as an A-wing slid up to the portside viewport and tipped its wings in universal salute. "It's good to have you with us once again, Sir."

"Thanks, it's good to be back. Is Princess Leia with the fleet?"

"Not at the moment, Commander. We have heard from them, however, and they will be here momentarily."

"She went after Solo after all," Anakin muttered, shaking his head in annoyance at his stubborn and willful daughter. Now '_that_', he knew where it came from.

It was his worst and most unwise moments of his youth all over again.

"It would have surprised me if she hadn't," Luke retorted while he listened to the landing instructions that were given by the pilot of the A-wing. "Medical frigate, copy that."

Even before Luke had pointed out the ship, Anakin steered the shuttle in the right direction, remembering his last briefs while with the Empire. "I already suspected that they wouldn't make us land aboard Home One," he commented, throwing a glance of disbelief at his son, "but the medical frigate, really? Are they afraid that we're carrying a plague or sickness of some kind?"

He couldn't help but feel miffed about the distrust that was shown toward his son.

"It's just precautions, don't worry. Every newcomer is directed to it, no matter their origin."

"Still, as their only Jedi, you'd think that they would welcome you-"

"Dad, pride and arrogance, remember?" Luke gently rebutted him.

Anakin sighed in self-annoyance and wondered if he would '_ever_' truly grasp what being a selfless Jedi was all about. Luke had helped him understand that it was more a question of attitude than of wielding powers for the common good, and he understood it.

However, understanding the concept and applying it to his tempestuous temper were two '_very_' different matters.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Luke was leading the way down the side hatch of their captured shuttle and out in the small hangar bay of the medical frigate. Guards were naturally there to make sure that they were who they claimed to be, but Leia's assistant, Winter, was also present to welcome him in stead of his best friend.

"Commander," she greeted, bowing her head in welcome. "Your timing couldn't be better."

Luke threw a gaze over his shoulder at his father, who answered with a silent nod of agreement. For once, the Force had forewarned them of their upcoming challenge.

"Winter, this is my father, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master. Dad, this is Winter, Leia's assistant and childhood friend."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, milady," Anakin bowed his head in formal greeting.

"As it is mine, Jedi Master," she replied in kind. "The communication is already established with Home One, Commander. The High Command is anxious to speak with you."

"Lead the way," Luke answered, graciously motioning her forward.

The two Jedi fell in step behind her, walking side by side as if they had always been allies and together as a family.

*Well, so far so good," Luke Sent in relief.

*So far," Anakin answered, unconvinced.

Luke threw him an askance gaze of annoyance about his negative attitude before they stepped inside a room where High Command was already in contact and waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Commander Skywalker," Mon Mothma began the moment that they stepped within transmission range. "We were wondering if you would be on time to take part to our next operation."

Luke silently bowed in deference. "The Force willed it so, Madam, therefore, here we are. May I introduce my father, Anakin Skywalker? Jedi Knight and newly-nominated Jedi Master."

"Madam, gentlemen," Anakin said, also bowing his head in deference. "It is good to see you again, Lady Mothma."

"It's been a long while, Jedi Skywalker," the auburn woman answered contritely.

"Too long if I do say so myself, yes."

"About as long as Lord Vader has been in command of the Fleet, too," General Madine cut in, a scowl of distrust imprinted upon his face. "Don't you find the coincidence intriguing, Commander?"

"My father was taken prisoner by Vader, Sir," Luke replied as honestly as he could. "He was captured on the eve of the Empire's inception, so yes, he was kept out of sight for as long as Vader emerged and took control of the Fleet." In a way, he reasoned with himself, Anakin '_had_' been Vader's prisoner. They had simply happened to share the same body.

"And you freed him when you were last captured, we know," the general interrupted. "However, while your father suddenly – mysteriously - resurfaced, Vader also disappeared from the galaxy. Talk about another intriguing coincidence, don't you think?."

"You don't mean that-" the youth tried to argue while Anakin rested a hand on his left shoulder, silently warning him not to try and defend him further.

"That your so-called father is Lord Vader trying to infiltrate us? Yes, that's exactly what I think, Commander."

"He is '_not_'," Luke still defended earnestly, ignoring even his father's Force-sent warning. "My father is finally freed after two decades of captivity at Vader's and the Emperor's hands. He is a strong Jedi once again and I vouch for him with my life."

"Would you also vouch for Darth Vader if he were to join us, Commander?"

"No, of course not-"

"Then perhaps you can explain why we haven't seen even the shadow of Lord Vader ever since you and your '_father_' went in reclusion. And how come your father is, according to our monitoring devices, almost as tall and as strongly-built as the dark lord of-"

"Enough, what do you want?" Anakin interrupted curtly, stepping forward to physically shield his son from any further undue accusations.

"Ah, so Lord Vader, I see."

"Not anymore. My name is Anakin Skywalker, thanks to my brave and selfless son, who, by the way, doesn't deserve the flak that he's been receiving from you ever since we stepped in."

"Father," Luke whispered formally while he tried to step in; Anakin silently answered by extending his arms to the side and toward his back, sternly keeping the smaller youth behind his more imposing silhouette.

"Who's to say that you haven't merely brainwashed him so that he would do your bidding and bring you in our midst?"

"If Luke were that easy to brainwash, it would have happened the last time that he was captured and, as you know, it didn't. As for infiltrating you, if my son weren't so adamant about fighting the good fight with you and for your Alliance, I would not have allowed him to return to your group of pathetic so-called fighters who don't even realize the value of your best asset against Palpatine."

"Father," Luke tried again, to no avail.

"You constantly put him in danger in suicide missions, you grill him for information as if he were a traitor instead of a victim of his Jedi fate, and when he takes time to hone the skills that will enable him to win this war for you, you dare doubt his honesty? You don't deserve him," he stated with finality, his blue eyes turning to icy chips as he stared at the group assembled at the other end of the transmission.

"I doubt that he deserves a patronizing father either," Madine unwisely retorted.

If Luke hadn't managed to slip out from under his father's raised arms and turn around to physically stop his forward progress, he would have been too late to stop Anakin from punching the vid screen. "Father, don't," he admonished him sternly. "He doesn't understand the situation," he then added low enough so that no one but Anakin could hear him.

"I believe this proves my point," Madine said, turning toward the rest of High Command - including Leia who had been standing out of range up until now. "We cannot trust him. Even without the mask, he is still very much the man we all know."

Still straining against his son's grip on his right biceps and left shoulder, but not with sufficient strength to actually fight past him, Anakin continued to glare defiantly at the pompous ex-imperial.

Oh, but the things that he could tell as well about that man if only those dirty secrets would serve the greater good...

"Commander," Mon Mothma called and Luke first checked on his father's mindset before he finally let him go and turned around toward the leader of the Alliance.

Behind her, Leia stood but carefully avoided his gaze. He wondered if she was aware that her deceit had hurt him worse than a physical blow to the guts.

"You will take Lord Vader back to the Empire and return to a new rendezvous point that you will be given only once you are certain that you are not being followed or monitored."

"I will not," was Luke's instantaneous answer.

"Luke," Leia pleaded, wordlessly begging him not to put himself in further jeopardy with their leaders.

"It is clear that you do not trust my father's intentions to help us in our fight, but I do. We are Jedi as well as Father and Son. We will never be separated ever again. If you do not allow him to stay, then I am leaving with him. There is more than one way to fight this war, and some of those ways can only be achieved by a Jedi team."

"It was the norm back when the Jedi were legion," Anakin nodded confidently. "We do not '_need_' to fight with the Alliance to do our part, but we would prefer to do so."

Proud of his father's success to recover his calmer disposition, Luke silently nodded in agreement and waited for Command's final decision.

After a moment of deliberation, after which Madine continued to frown in displeasure, Mon Mothma stepped forward once again and addressed them. "We will provide you with what you need for your mission, and Princess Leia will continue to stay in contact with Commander Skywalker. If and when we have sufficient proof to support Anakin Skywalker's claims, we will reconsider our decision. For now, however, we can't allow your father anywhere near our locations, Commander. I'm sorry."

"We understand, Madam. Personally, I am disappointed that you can't give Anakin a second chance, but in time, I '_know_' that you will. I am also confident that you will understand that a second Jedi, not to mention one as experienced as my father, will make the difference between victory and defeat in the ultimate battle against the Emperor."

He then bowed his head in silent deference before he turned around and left in open defiance of their authority. Anakin threw the watching group yet one more glare of resentment before he followed his headstrong son back toward their ship.

The moment that they stepped out of the room, the woman called Winter fell in step with them, as did a contingent of six heavily-armed soldiers.

*I told you not to take the blame for my mistakes, Son," he rebuked him through the Force.

*And I told you that I would never let you stand on your own against your past."

*Stubborn..." Anakin sighed before he relented.

*And proud of it, Dad. You should know it by now," Luke quipped yet his outward demeanor remained unchanged, his mask of the stoic Jedi keeping any expression at bay.

* * *

By the time that they reached their ship, it had already been loaded with supplies, and at least one tracker, or so Anakin would bet his healed right hand.

They quickly lifted off, aware that there were several itchy fingers watching their departure.

Then, the moment that they were clear of the larger frigate, Luke noticed that the fleet that had been present when they had arrived had left for who knew where. Shortly afterward, the last frigate made the jump to lightspeed to rejoin them.

"I'm so sorry, Son," Anakin broke the silence. "I told you that it was not a good idea to bait the rancor like that, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Luke sighed from the co-pilot seat, "you did. However, in my defense, I '_had_' to see it for myself. I had to test the theory just in case you were wrong. I must say that I expected them to demonstrate more compassion..."

"Ah," Ani sighed, resting a heavy hand on his son's forearm, "but they can't all be as selfless and forgiving as you are, Son."

"I know," the youth acquiesced quietly. "But I can still dream, can't I?"

Anakin patted his son's forearm in affection. "You are so much like your mother, Luke. She, too, believed in the best in everyone till proven otherwise, sometimes even more than once, too."

"She believed that there was still good in you, you know?"

"Really? How do you know?" the older man inquired, puzzled.

"I… I think that it's one of my latent memories from my last interaction with her," Luke answered dubiously before he turned completely toward his father. "Can it be possible?"

Anakin smiled gently at him. "With the Force, everything is possible, Luke."

And with that, he sent the ship hurtling through hyperspace and a first stop on their way to their first target: the clone labs on Byss.

* * *

TBC

Well? How was that? Did you like Yoda's reaction to Anakin's return? or the Alliance's? How about the identity of Anakin's new teacher? The father and son bonding moments? How are they doing so far? And what do you think will happen next? What might be the Force disturbance that drew them back in the fight? ;P

Have a great week-end everyone, and remember, reviews are very precious gifts all year long! :) Please? :)

P.s. : By the way, sorry about the ' ' around the italicized words, but it was either leave them there and post this week, or erase them before posting and not update before another month at least... I am already one month later than I expected to be ready for this update... I figured that updating the stories was more important for you than the ' '. Was I right?

While you enjoy the new updates, I will finish the edition and remove the ' ', don't worry ;P


End file.
